rocketsciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:User talk:Sockpuppets411
--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:30, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to change user privileges! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I got it! YES! I got it! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 22:44, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I told parents about it My parents are going to be doing a radio show. It might work! I will be telling them about OUR wiki at 9:00 PM My mom likes the idea! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:20, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Cool! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:23, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'm going to bed now I am going to bed now. I will tell everyone later. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:04, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Sockpuppets411! How's the Co-Webmaster doing? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 22:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ? Dude,no offense,but stop saying curse words.They make me feel sad.:(--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:49, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'm allowed ON NOW! Sockpuppets, I am on right now! Do you like the new Wiki logo? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) HI there! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 19:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ok Sockpuppets! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 19:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) is there anybody out there Is there 'ANYBODY' out there? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 21:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) To change people's User rights go . --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 00:40, 23 September 2008 (UTC) How 'bout Pizza Hut or Pizza Joes? --[[User:PittSteelers|'PittSteelers']] TALK 2 ME! 00:44, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Don't do that 'ROBBING' stuff. OR BAD STUFF!!!! I WILL BLOCK YOU FOR 1 DAY! If you 'or' your brother do that stuff again, I 'will' block you for a minute!!!!!! I won't block IP address. If it ''is Youngsocks300, I recommend that you go on YOUR own account. --[[User:PittSteelers|'PittSteelers']] TALK 2 ME! 00:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Edit --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 01:03, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Sockpuppets!!!!!! Sk8rbluscat here as always. Please don't say that you are going to prank call anyone. That's NOT the sockpuppets411 I know. Ok... Hi. Sk8rbluscat here. I'm 2 lazy to go on Sk8rbluscat to make me a sysop. Could you make me a sysop, please? --Philofficer TALK 2 ME 01:15, 25 September 2008 (UTC) It's new Horizons. I blocked Chlorine3. Good think that PUNK didn't vandalize my page. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 01:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I am GLAD that PUNK didn't destroy my page. I hate CHLORINE!!!!!!! HE VANDALIZED MY WIKI!!!!!! I don't have IP blocked. 6th grade. :P My dad does NOT like Leonard Skinnered. I'm more of a genesis or Styx person. Never heard of it. Yo!!!! Sk8rbluscat here. I'm editing from Internet Explorer. I don't want to log in in Internet Explorer. -- 22:21, 25 September 2008 (UTC) MAN I HATE INTERNET EXPLORER!!!!!!!!! -- 22:25, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I'm still using Internet Explorer. I am just on my other account. -- Sk8r bluscat TALK 2 ME 22:28, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I will do that!!!!